Professor Layton and the Fallen Country
by AnimegirlTohru
Summary: SEQUEL TO PROFESSOR LAYTON AND THE CITY OF CASTELLA! Layton and Co. go to the village of Llanwrda to visit Emmy Altava for Christmas. Meanwhile back in Castella Chrissy and Kaylynn find out about the ratio of child abductions in the UK increasing rapidly.
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone! Here is the sequel to Professor Layton and the City of Castella! I never thought I'd make it to the sequel but I did so yay! Yeah I'd like to thank my best friend Chrissy for helping me out a lot when I had writer's block :) And also my reviewers :) Reviews are what keep me going. I like to know how I'm doing and how I can improve :)**

_Dear Professor Layton,_

_ Hello, how have you been? It's been quite a while. I moved to Wales last year to the village of Llanwrda. Things are going well, and if you aren't busy I was wondering if you and Luke would like ot visit for the month of December for Christmas? I now work at Stafford College. It would be lovely if you could make it._

_Your friend and former assistant,_

_Emmy Altava_

_Layton's POV_

After finishing reading the letter I took a sip of my tea. It really had been a long time since I last saw Emmy.

Claire was in the kitchen making breakfast and Luke and Flora were playing cards.

"Luke, you remember Emmy Altava, my old assitant?" I asked.

"Oh yeah! She was cool! Why do you ask?" Luke replied.

"She sent me a brief letter. She now lives in the village of Llanwrda located in South Wales and she is inviting us over for a holiday."

"Awesome! Flora you would like Emmy, she's awesome! So Professor, are we going?"

"Possibly. Let's talk to Claire about it first."

The three of us walked into the kitchen and breakfast was on the table.

Claire smiled, "Breakfast is ready," she said.

The four of us sat down at the table.

"Claire, how would you like going to Wales for Christmas? My previous assistant Emmy Altava sent me a letter. She now lives in the village of Llanwrda and has invited us."

"That sounds lovely!" Claire exclaimed. "I think its a great idea."

"Cool!" Luke exclaimed excitedly.

After breakfast Luke and Flora grabbed their things and left for their last day of school before the winter holiday.

I kissed Claire then she drove to Scotland Yard and I drove to the University.

**So what do you think? Yeah its only the beginning, but I have a lot of ideas :) Please Review! Thanks! :D**


	2. The UK's New Predicament

**Hey! Sorry for the delay, I am actually pretty far on this story I just haven't had time to type updates... Lol so enjoy!**

_Chrissy's POV_

"Well at least there have not been many bad incidents lately," I said.

"Yes," Kaylynn replied. "It's a bit suspicious though."

"Yes I know what you mean."

The commercials on the radio were over, and the news came back on.

"Breaking News! The ration of missing children has increased throughout the UK! Most reports have come from Northern Wales and Southern Scotland. Many are worried that this may spread to the res of the UK. So be careful with your children and if you find who is responisible please report them as soon as possible," the news reporter said. I turned off the radio.

"I spoke too soon... This is not good..." I said.

"Yes I know," Kaylynn replied.

"Hopefully someone catches the culprit soon and hopefully it doesn't start happening.

_Luke's POV_

When Flora and I arrived at school, my friend Jayden and his girlfriend Katie (who happens to be Flora's best friend) walked over.

"Hey!" Jayden exclaimed.

"Hey you two!" Katie exclaimed.

"Hi Katie, hi Jayden!" Flora exclaimed.

"Are you all ready from Christmas holiday?" Jayden asked.

"Yeah! We're going to Wales," I said.

"That's lucky!" Katie exclaimed.

"I know right!" Flora exclaimed.

"Niether of us are going anywhere so have fun," Jayden said..

"Oh we will, and we're visiting the Professor's old assistant Emmy," I said.

The bell rang. I walked Flora to class and then walked to my class.

_Layton's POV_

"And that will be all for today class. Have a great Christmas holiday and see you in January."

It was my last class of the day. I was at my desk sorting notes and Rosetta came up to my desk.

"Have an amazing Christmas holiday Professor!" Rosetta exclaimed.

"You too Rosetta," I said somewhat flatly.

"So what are your plans?" she asked.

"Claire, Luke, Flora and I are traveling to Wales to visit Emmy, my previous assistant."

"Oh that sounds lovely. Wait who is Claire?"

"My fiancee."

"Oh yeah I forgot about that. Well you have a good time then, I got to go, so bye!"

What a strange girl... I thought.

**Ok I know its a bit slow, but chapters are getting longer (I'm already writing chapter 8...) So I hope you like it, and PLEASE REVIEW! They always make my day and they help me improve :) Thanks! :D**


	3. I'm Only Me When I'm With You

**Hey guys! :D Well I don't have much to say at the moment so let's go on with the story! Enjoy!**

_Layton's POV_

I woke up the next morning. It was seven. Claire was still asleep, Luke and Flora were packing. I turned on the kettle and then made breakfast.

I heard two showers turn on about ten minutes later. Claire and Flora always showered first.

After the they were ready we ate breakfast then Luke and I took the showers.

After that we all finished packed and got on the road.

_Luke's POV_

It was going to be a LONG ride. Flora and I were listening to her ipod. She sang a lot of the time. She couldn't cook, but she could sing.

From London to Llanwrda, the approximate mileage is about 163 miles.

My phone vibrated. Flora was smiling. I read the text. It read: _"__Hey.__:-).__"_

"_Hey there."_

"_I like this song."_

"_Yeah me too"_

"_Haha."_

"_Lol."_

"_:-)"_

"_This trip will be fun!"_

"_Yeah I know right! Oh and by the way: ILY!"_

"_?"_

"_Lol."_

"_What?"_

"_I=I, L=Love, Y=You."_

"_:-) I 3 U 2."_

"_Tee hee. 3 :D"_

Another song came on that I haven't heard before.

"Oh this is one of my favorite songs! Flora exclaimed. She restarted the song and sang.

_**Friday**____**night**____**beneath**____**the**____**stars,**__**  
><strong>__**in**____**a**____**field**____**behind**____**your**____**yard,**__**  
><strong>__**you**____**and**____**I**____**are**____**paintin'**____**pictures**____**in**____**the**____**sky.**__**  
><strong>__**And**____**sometimes**____**we**____**don't**____**say**____**a**____**thing;**__**  
><strong>__**just**____**listen**____**to**____**the**____**crickets**____**sing.**__**  
><strong>__**Everything**____**I**____**need**____**is**____**right**____**here**____**by**____**my**____**side.**__**  
><strong>__**And**____**I**____**know**____**everything**____**about**____**you**__**  
><strong>__**I**____**don't**____**wanna**____**live**____**without**____**you.**__****_

_**[Chorus:]**__**  
><strong>__**I'm**____**only**____**up**____**when**____**you're**____**not**____**down.**__**  
><strong>__**Don't**____**wanna**____**fly**____**if**____**you're**____**still**____**on**____**the**____**ground.**__**  
><strong>__**It's**____**like**____**no**____**matter**____**what**____**I**____**do.**__**  
><strong>__**Well**____**you**____**drive**____**me**____**crazy**____**half**____**the**____**time;**__**  
><strong>__**the**____**other**____**half**____**I'm**____**only**____**trying**____**to**____**let**____**you**____**know**____**that**____**what**____**I**____**feel**____**is**____**true.**__**  
><strong>__**And**____**I'm**____**only**____**me**____**when**____**I'm**____**with**____**you.**__****_

_**Just**____**a**____**small**____**town**____**boy**____**and**____**girl**__**  
><strong>__**livin'**____**in**____**a**____**crazy**____**world.**__**  
><strong>__**Tryin'**____**to**____**figure**____**out**____**what**____**is**____**and**____**isn't**____**true.**__**  
><strong>__**And**____**I**____**don't**____**try**____**to**____**hide**____**my**____**tears.**__**  
><strong>__**The**____**secrets**____**or**____**my**____**deepest**____**fears.**__**  
><strong>__**Through**____**it**____**all**____**nobody**____**gets**____**me**____**like**____**you**____**do.**__**  
><strong>__**And**____**you**____**know**____**everything**____**about**____**me.**__**  
><strong>__**You**____**say**____**that**____**you**____**can't**____**live**____**without**____**me.**__****_

_**[Chorus]**__****_

_**When**____**I'm**____**with**____**anybody**____**else**____**it's**____**so**____**hard**____**to**____**be**____**myself.**__**  
><strong>__**Only**____**you**____**can**____**tell.**__****_

_**[Chorus:]**__**  
><strong>__**That**____**I'm**____**only**____**up**____**when**____**you're**____**not**____**down.**__**  
><strong>__**Don't**____**wanna**____**fly**____**if**____**you're**____**still**____**on**____**the**____**ground.**__**  
><strong>__**It's**____**like**____**no**____**matter**____**what**____**I**____**do.**__**  
><strong>__**Well**____**you**____**drive**____**me**____**crazy**____**half**____**the**____**time;**__**  
><strong>__**the**____**other**____**half**____**I'm**____**only**____**trying**____**to**____**let**____**you**____**know**____**that**____**what**____**I**____**feel**____**is**____**true.**__**  
><strong>__**And**____**I'm**____**only**____**me**__**  
><strong>__**Who**____**I**____**wanna**____**be**__**  
><strong>__**Well,**____**I'm**____**only**____**me**____**when**____**I'm**____**with**____**you**__**  
><strong>__**With**____**you**__**  
><strong>__**Uh**____**huh**_  
><em><strong>Yeah<strong>___

After singing it, she texted me, "_That__was__4__u__by__the__way__;)__"_

I turned red "_ILY.__"_

"_ILY."_

"Wow you two are being really quiet," the Professor said.

"They're texting eachother Hershel," Claire said smiling.

The Professor smiled and chuckled, "Ahh teens and their more advanced technology. When I was their age we would pass notes."

We all laughed.

We stopped at a cafe in a small town for lucnh.

After that we continued on.

I wasn't paying much attention, I soon realized Flora fell asleep on my shoulder. I placed a blanket over her. Claire looked back from the passenger seat and smiled. I was starting to fall asleep as well, so I leaned over and fell asleep on her.

**Hey so hope you think it is going okay so far! Please review! Thanks! :D**


	4. Llanwrda

**Hey guys! To make up for two extremely short chapters I give you a much longer one! :D Enjoy!**

_Layton's POV_

We finally arrived in Llanwrda. It was a pretty village. There was a large house on the edge of the village on a hill. There is a stream at the base of the hill with a bridge and a road to the top. Across from the hill was the General Store, which used to be the old post office. The side of the building facing the hill had a large sign that said 'Welcome to Llanwrda' I liked the atmosphere of this village.

"So do you have the address Professor?" Luke asked.

"Yes, Emmy's house is actually on this hill. It's next to that large house in the middle."

"Cool!"

We drove up the hill to the house. We all got out and I knocked the door.

The door opened within a few seconds. It was Emmy.

"Wow you all did make it! It's great to see you Professor!" Emmy exclaimed hugging me. She also gave Luke a hug too.

"Yes it has been a while," I said. "By the way, this is Flora Reinhold my adoptive daughter and Claire Evans, my fiancee."

"Great to meet you!" she said to Claire. "Wow so you are engaged! That is SOOO amazing! Hi Claire, I'm Emmy Altava it is nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too," Claire said smiling,

Emmy then looked to Flora. "Its nice to meet you also!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah! Luke kept telling me about how awesome you are!"

Emmy smiled at Luke as he turned red, we all laughed. Then she led us into the house.

_?'s POV_

"Ugh, these kids are so annoying. This better work!" I yelled to my assistant Bree-Bree.

"Come on, it will work! You will be dictator of the U.K in no time. It will bring chaos to the country and you can take down the prime minister!" Bree-Bree explained.

"Shut your yap, Breanna! I know that already!"

"DON'T CALL ME BREANNA! My name is BREE-BREE!" Bree-Bree slapped me across the face.

"You're the WORST assistant EVER!"

"Thank you!"

_Layton's POV_

"You have a nice house Emmy," I said. "Do you like it here in Llanwrda?"

"Yes it isn't big like London obviously, but its a nice village and the villagers are very friendly and welcoming. And its not too far from Swansea University where I work. The couple living in the house on the center of the hill are really friendly, same with the older couple in the house behind them."

"That's nice," Claire said.

"Yes it is," Emmy replied taking a sip of her tea. "Would you like to meet them later?"

"That would be lovely," Claire replied.

_Chrissy's POV_

"Kaylynn, I just got a call and a ten year old girl and her six year old brother went missing. It's starting to be a problem here now too, this is NOT good..."

"Yes I know. If nothing is done, then this will start happening throughout the rest of England and Ireland too."

"Yes... Hmm, Maybe I should call Claire later."

"Yeah good idea."

A lady with long brown hair of about five foot seven walked in.

"Hi, how may we help you?" I asked hoping that it wasn't another abduction case...

"Um, I'm Anastasiya... I'm looking for Kaylynn D. Morton."

"Oh so you must be my new assistant. Nice to make your acquaintance. I am Kaylynn," Kaylynn said.

"Nice to meet you too."

"Yes and this is Chrissy D. Penya. She is the second manager."

"Yup that's me," I said.

"Would you mind if you told us a bit about yourself?" Kaylynn asked Anastasiya.

"Well, I graduated from Gressenheller to be a forensic scientist. I was born in Ukraine and moved to London when I was three. I used to be an apprentice at Scotland Yard. Oh and random fact, I play the flute."

"Nice my older sister Claire plays the flute. I play the trumpet." I said.

"Cool."

Kaylynn and Anastasiya walked out of the room to Kaylynn's office. I took a sip of my tea and I wondered how Claire, the Professor, Luke and Flora we're doing. I decided to call Claire.

_Claire's POV_

"Hello?" I said answering my phone.

"Hey sis, how's it going?"

"It's going well. We are visiting Hershel's old assistant Emmy Altava in Llanwrda, Wales. We are going to be here for all of December."

"Oh that sounds lovely. Hey um did you know about the child abductions throughout the U.K?"

"Oh my, no I have not..."

"Well its happening and its spreading fast. I think Luke and Flora will be okay though, because it is only smaller children going missing."

"Okay, but thanks for the warning."

"No problem Claire. Well I should go now. Kaylynn has a new assistant named Anastasiya."

"That's nice. Well I'll just talk to you again sometime. Bye Chrissy."

"Bye Claire."

I hung up the phone. Who was taking so many children hostage and why?" I thought.

Emmy walked into the room with a tall lady with short light red hair and a man with dark brown hair.

"Hey Claire, here are my neighbors Louise and Simon."

"Hello I'm Claire," I said shaking hands with them. "I am a forensic scientist."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Louise and I have my own business. Are you having a nice time in Llanwrda?"

"Yes."

"That's good. I know its really small compared to London."

"Yeah, its actually nice to have a change. It's been great."

_Luke's POV_

The Professor gave Flora and I thirty pounds each and we took a walk through the village.

We Passed the General Store. "Hey Flora do you want an ice cream?" I asked.

"Sure, thanks Luke," she said.

After I bought us some ice cream we continued walking. When we were getting closer to the end of the block I heard small children screaming.

"Hey Flora, did you hear that?" I asked her.

She nodded. We ran farther. There were two little girls running. There was a group of six shady looking men chasing them.

"Stay there," I said to Flora. I ran out to try to help the girls, but I was too late...

"Hey boy, you better run. The boss only ordered us to take smaller children, but we could take you too, if you don't stop getting in our way," one of the men said.

I took his word for it and ran back to Flora."

"What the heck just happened?" Flora asked.

"Those men just kidnapped those two little girls! I wanted to help them, but I know I wouldn't stand a chance against them...

"Oh my gosh..."

We decided to go back to Emmy's house.

**Hey what do you guys think? Sorry about updating late, I've been busy and its hard to write 3 stories at the same time... Lol so PLEASE REVIEW! I quote one of my best friends word for word: "Oh my God! Please, REVIEW! We still don't even know who the heck is reading this but I have a fair a mount of hits… JUST TELL ME IF YOU'RE READING FOR GOODNESS SAKE! IT'S NOT THAT HARD! JUST PUSH THAT LITTLE BOX WITH A SPEECH BUBBLE AT THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE THAT SAYS REVIEW AND TYPE SOMETHNG! At this point I don't care what the review says! Just tell me what we're doing right or wrong!" Lol I give credit for that quote to my friend BroadwayBabeWA! Well anyways hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
